User talk:Doctor Richtoffee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Modern Warfare Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bravo Five-Nine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cpl. Dunn (Talk) 19:27, April 25, 2010 RE: Admin Ask II Helijumper II. He is the onlt bureaucrat here. He will make you a sysop if he feels to. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 19:30, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Admin Hey Dude. Read what I said here. Don't worry its nothing personal. :P 19:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Work You've been doing a lot around this wiki. Good. 16:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) UoTM Not soon, because there's not enough of a community here yet. 16:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) U'ser '''o'f 'T'he 'M'onth. And can you upload the picture for your signature? 16:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Upload as in go to the left and press upload picture. Otherwise it won't work. 17:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Like you did with the AC-130 photos. 17:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Sig Done. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'''Bravo Five-Nine]] ''Talk'' And here's the source: [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' Here's how you use it: go to the top right corner > press MORE > select preferences > go to box that says "Custom signature" and check it > paste the code. Sorry for the late reply, I was doing an essay. 18:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the sig No problem. And I already voted on your poll. First! 18:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: UoTM and Admin Ask CodExpert or another admin to make the UoTM tonight. I am ery busy tonight. I'm not coming on again tonight. And about the pages you've created. I think you are too eager to become an admin. Just wait, it will come in time. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 19:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Great Job! Hello Bravo 59. Just stoped by to tell you your are doing the best job here. Keep it up. If you want to become a sysop do it on the RfA page like me. keep it up! Cpt.Z 20:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Request for Adminship Cpt.Z 20:12, April 26, 2010 (UTC) go check my RfA. I think it would be very useful to you. (It is closed) http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/Modern_Warfare_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship Cpt.Z 20:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Anytime. But I suggest later. Cpt.Z 20:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) When this wiki expands. Cpt.Z 20:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC) BarrettM82 We already have a page on that. --Cpt.Z 21:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I have deleted that page. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 21:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) It means It means it is final and you are our user of the month! I nominated you but I could edit at the time so I asked CodExpert to do it. Cpt.Z 20:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Only a thanks for what you have accomplished here. Too soon. I think you are really impatient to becoming an admin. Becoming a sysop only gives you anti-vandalism tools and others tools to help manage the wiki. It is nothing special Bravo 59. I suggest in 2-3 weeks. Maybe 1. Cpt.Z 20:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:UoTM It means, if you pass, I shall close the nomination with it saying: "Nomination closed, UoTM Succesfull" or something. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 20:48, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin Don't worry, very soon your be an admin... Very soon. *Winks* 20:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you may put in an RFA. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 20:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Here's the link: Modern Warfare Wiki:Requests for adminship -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 21:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Because we don't need any more admins right now and you are a deserving user, I have decided to give you rollback rights. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| '''Dunn']] Talk 12:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that should work. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 19:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. I'll vote now. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 20:00, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Rollback You definitely deserve them. 17:54, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I'd support you in a RfA, you've done so much for this wiki. 17:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Depends, do you think you're ready? 18:19, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait, check the RfA... (Going offline now) 18:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Clearing It's final and you are april's UofTM. It has been closed so I took the votes away. Is there something wrong Bravo 59? (I voted on your RfA) -- Cpt.Z 20:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I cleared the UofTM not RfA. And no, your RfA is closed in two weeks or when you close it. I can't say who is an admin and who is not. I am just a user like you who has no intention of puting up an RfA any time soon. Cpt.Z 21:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Semi-Active?! How are you semi active on this wikia? You are our most active user :) 19:36, April 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: oh Just because you aren't going to be an admin anytime soon, you are going to leave? [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Wanna talk? 19:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Where has he said this? Because if this is true, I might get slightly angry! 19:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Phew! What was your wikia gonna be about? 20:03, April 29, 2010 (UTC)